Love and Life
by gchicklet
Summary: Sometimes life is full of misunderstandings. And sometimes they break your heart. Royx! FemEd. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

Love and Life

Chapter 1

Roy Mustang sat at his desk with a smile. Ed would be turning in the Elric's report later today and the thought of being able to have a conversation with his subordinate made him happy.

Sure, Ed was brash, had a temper, and always had something to prove. But Roy couldn't help but wonder how much of that was because she had been given the name of Edward by her father who wanted a boy, and then disappeared.

Everyone was surprised when Al decided to join the military once he got his body back, but after all the two had been through everyone understood. Civilian life just didnt fit right. Ed was crushed when she still had her automail after it was all said and done, but Roy was a bit relieved.

See, the truth was that Roy had fallen for Ed a few years ago. It was shortly before Al got his body back and the automail was part of that. He had even given up his little black book because he was hoping that when Ed was legal she would be willing to give the older man a chance. He hadn't had a date in 3 years and Ed would be turning 18 soon.

.oOo.

Ed couldn't believe she was letting Winry do this. When would a dress like this ever be practical? And the make-up? How did women stand to do this every day? But Winry would be back in Risembool before Ed's birthday so today was makeover day.

She was just coming out of the bathroom at the cafe when she overheard two men talking over drinks. "Fine, Mike. I'll be your wingman, but you're gonna owe me one for the half metal freak."

Ed took a deep breath to settle herself and looked down at the dress. Yup, there was a reason she wore pants and long sleeves. That was the other thing she hated about the short sleeved dress. It did nothing to hide the results of her shortcomings.

She hurried back to the table to Winry. "Hey, Win. Thanks for the dress and for lunch, but I really need to finish that report before Colonel Mustang fries me to a crisp"

Winry tried to argue but gave in. Ed told her to have fun and headed toward the library. She spent the next several hours working on the report for Mustang while the phrase 'half metal freak' kept tumbling around in her head.

Eventually she gave up on trying to make the report any better and figured she might as well head over to Mustang's office. To be honest she was looking forward to it. Even tho she knew he would never return her feelings, she was just happy to be around him. She decided to stop in the bathroom and check her make-up on the way.

.oOo.

Roy did his best to ignore the janitor that was mopping his office while he worked on the paperwork that was due the next morning. He was doing pretty well until the klutz bumped his desk. Oh well, his glass of scotch didn't spill so no harm done.

Roy picked up the glass and took a swallow. He didn't really drink much, just a glass now and then. But then again he actually only drank scotch because he enjoyed the taste. Not to get drunk. You drink cheap stuff for that.

Roy was starting to feel warm and took his jacket off. He walked over to open the window and turned back toward his desk when the door opened and let in the Fullmetal Alchemist. His jaw dropped the minute he recognized her.

She was wearing a blue dress covered in lace with matching shoes. Her hair fell in soft curls around her face, and was that make-up? She was always beautiful, but tonight she was breathtaking.

"Wow...you look..." He stumbled over his words. She wouldn't look at him and he thought that she maybe even looked embarrassed. She just kept digging in her bag.

"I know how I look Bastard." She grumped. Finally she looked up at him before looking away again and saying something else he couldn't hear.

He stepped over to her, not being able to help himself. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." His heart was beating fast as he watched her.

She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. "I said I look like a half metal freak!"

Roy saw how upset she was and couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest as she began to cry. He was sure her mascara was going to get on his jacket but didnt care. The woman that lit up his world was heartbroken.

"Ed, you are far from a freak. Your beautiful."

"Yeah, sure." She was being very sarcastic. He could tell she didnt believe him. "Let me guess. Next you're gonna tell me that you've fallen in love with me."

"Am I that obvious?" Roy asked her with a small smile.

"Stop screwin around Bast..." suddenly his lips were on hers and she was soon kissing back.

Just as quickly as it happened he was pulling back. "Ed, I'm so sorry. I...I couldn't help myself." After a long awkward silence with Ed staring at him he smiled. "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag now. I wasn't ready to tell you this yet. But I love you. Every part of you. I have for a long time now."

.oOo.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Roy Mustang really loved her. He was even calling her by name. Not Major or Fullmetal. She was trying to get her head around this when he leaned back in and softly kissed her again. "Still think I'm screwing around?"

It was all she could do to shake her head no. He had really said all that. Maybe he had too much to drink. She glanced at the glass on his desk and the bottle on his shelf and realized he couldn't be. She looked backed at him and smiled. "I love you too. I just didn't think you would want a disfigured kid like me."

"You are not disfigured. And you'll be 18 in less than two weeks. So you're not a kid anymore either." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, Colonel."

Roy smiled, "Ed, call me Roy." And with that he kissed her again.

.oOo.

Ed woke up and was tangled up with Roy on the couch in his office. He had smiled when she told him she had never done anything like this before. He took his time and was so gentle with her it seemed like he was afraid she would break.

She smiled and did the best she could to untangle herself without waking him up. She got herself dressed and walked back over to kiss him on the cheek. "Sorry, Roy," She whispered, "I have to get home before Al freaks out."

She quietly slipped out of his office, leaving him to sleep, and whistled a tune all the way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Life

Chapter 2

Today was a day with a pretty heavy workload and Riza opened the door to her comander's office several hours early. She was shocked to see Roy stretched out on the couch and his uniform scattered around the room. She knew Roy had been dateless for a while now, and she knew why. So to find him this way didn't make sense.

"Sir!" She watched as he rolled off the couch in surprise, the blanket that is normally draped along the back of the couch is now wrapped around him.

"What the hell, Hawkeye?"

She turned her head and walked toward the desk to give him some privacy. Keeping her back to him while he dressed. "I could ask you the same question, Sir. I thought you weren't doing this anymore."

Roy groaned behind her. "How the hell did I get this hangover?"

She looked around at his desk as she heard him shuffling to gather his things. "Hangover? It looks like you didn't even finish one drink."

She turned around to face him after she heard his zipper. He was only dressed from the waist down and sitting with his head leaning against the back of the couch. "The last thing I remember I was waiting for Ed to turn in her report. Maybe..." his face began to light up at the thought of spending the evening with her.

"I doubt it, Sir." She answered. She picked up his uniform shirt and handed it to him. "I don't think this lipstick is Ed's color."

.oOo.

Roy looked at the shirt and realized she was right. Ed never wore make-up. "Fuck!" He needed a drink. He got off the couch and walked toward his desk. He grabbed what was left of last night's drink.

"Sir! Don't drink that!"

Roy stopped and looked at the glass. Sure enough there was something floating in it.

"I think you were drugged, Sir."

"Damn. So I have a feeling that if we figure out who drugged me we'll also figure out who's lipstick this is." He looked at his desk and realized there was no report on his desk. "At least Fullmetal was never here last night."

Roy put his jacket on and took a deep breath. "I'm going home to clean up. Leave a message for Maes for me ok?"

Hawkeye saluted him as he left.

.oOo.

Al had been upset when Ed came home so late the night before. But when explained to him why he was happy for her. Of course she didn't tell him everything. There are a few things you don't want to share with your little brother.

She opened his office door with a smile. "Good morning." She looked around and saw that Hawkeye and Hughes were in the office with him.

"Fullmetal! That report was due yesterday. Why isn't it on my desk?"

She looked at him with confusion. Unable to think straight for a moment. She was sure she looked like a fish. "I...I came to turn it in last night, but you...um..." she looked around the office and was too embarrassed to finish her sentence.

.oOo.

'Oh, shit.' Roy thought. 'She was here last night. Could this GET any worse?'

He looked at her face and couldn't stand to see her get uncomfortable. "I get it. I was busy. Just turn it in now and you're free to go."

Ed nodded, handed him the file, and walked out without saying a word.

Maes raised an eyebrow after the young woman left. As soon as the door closed Roy's forehead banged on his desk. Roy really hadn't meant to be so short with her. None of it was her fault.

"Roy? Do you think she walked in on you last night?"

Roy groaned, "Do you have a better explanation?"

.oOo.

Ed went up to the roof. She just wanted to be alone and sort through her thoughts. Roy-no, Colonel Mustang, she couldn't call him Roy- had been so sweet and thoughtful last night. So why was he acting like this now? She began to cry as she realized she was just another conquest. And she fell for it. How could she have been so stupid?

She was about to leave when she heard the door open. She was still embarrassed for falling for Roy the way she did and didn't want to face anyone. She ducked behind a chimney before she was seen and listened.

"So what do you think about what happened last night?" She bit her lip as she heard Hughes, glad she was out of sight.

The next voice she heard made her heart drop all over again. It was Roy. "You mean besides the biggest mistake of my life?"

He didn't really mean that? Did he?

She heard Roy continue, this time he sounded like he was trying to hold in his temper and not yell at his friend. "Three years, Maes! Its been almost three years and I fucked it up. I threw everything out the fucking window! Why the FUCK did it have to be Ed to come into my office last night?"

She couldn't stand to listen anymore. She looked to see the men's backs were to her and she snuck out as quietly as possible. She went back home and sat down to cry.

This was how Al found her later.


	3. Chapter 3

Love and Life

Chapter 3

Al walked into the house looking for Ed. She had disappeared from the office and no one had a clue where she went. He found her at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. She wasn't crying now, but he could tell she had been.

"Sister? Are you ok? No one knew where you went."

She looked up and gave him a sad smile. "I'm not ok right now. But I will be. Thanks, Al"

He sat down at the table across from her. "What's wrong?"

"I was an idiot, Al. I believed everything he said to me last night. Then today he acts like nothing even happened."

"You mean the Colonel?"

She nodded.

"Um, this is kinda weird to be asking you, but did more happen than what you told me about last night?"

Her blush was all the answer he needed.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

She suddenly looked up at him. "Al don't! Promise me you won't say a word. It was just as much my fault as it was his. I know how he is with women after all. And I could have said no. I just wanted it all to be true so badly. If he wants to forget about it...then let him."

Al nodded his agreement and hugged his sister tight.

.oOo.

Roy had noticed that Ed had been moody and seemed to be avoiding him. He wouldn't have given it much thought any other time, but this had been going on since the night she walked in on him. Maes was still trying to work that one out.

The drug had basically been an aphrodisiac, designed to increase his sex drive, lower his inhibition, and kill his memory of it ever happening. So it wasn't intended to cause any long term harm. Unfortunately, it had caused quite a bit. Ed wouldn't even look at him anymore. Al didn't seem too happy with him either for that matter.

He shook his head and got back to his paperwork.

.oOo.

He didn't know for sure what went wrong. That Fullmetal creep wasn't supposed to remember anything either. But that's alright. This was almost more fun to watch.

.oOo.

"Edward? Are you losing weight?"

Ed gave a small smile to the woman he had come to think of as an adoptive mother of sorts.

"I don't know Mrs. Hughes. My stomach has been in knots lately. I've been under a lot of stress."

"Care to share what's on your mind?" The older woman put a piece of pie in front of her young friend and patted her hand before sitting down.

"I did something really stupid." Ed took a bite of the pie and chewed slowly so she could think. She knew Gracia would wait for her to continue when she was ready. "There's this guy that I fell for. Hard. He knew exactly what to say to get me in bed. Or I guess in his case, on the couch. It's just hard to have to face him when I know it didn't mean anything to him."

Gracia looked at the younger woman thoughtfully. "Oh, Ed. I'm so sorry. How long has it been?"

Ed thought about it for a minute. "Um, about a month and a half ago, I guess."

Gracia wasn't naive. She had some experience of her own under her belt. "Has the stress been causing any other symptoms?"

"Actually, I've been tired a lot lately, and I'm getting headaches."

.oOo.

So that's how Ed ended up sitting in the waiting room of a local clinic. At least this was a private practice so they didn't have to report to the military.

Ed got up when she was called and Gracia gave her an encouraging smile. She sat in the chair in the corner of the room and waited for the Dr.

"Well, Miss Elric. I have your test results."

She took a deep breath. "So what's wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing. You're pregnant."

Ed was shell shocked. She eventually rested her face in her hands as the news sunk in.

"So I take it that this was not a planned pregnancy?"

Ed just shook her head. She looked up when the Dr handed her a pamphlet. "Green Apple Farms? What is this?"

"Its a group that helps young women in your kind of situation. I can write you a medical excuse for your commanding officer so you can have the time off. I don't have to list the reason."

"Yeah, um, can you put in the excuse that I need my brother with me?"

The Doctor wrote the note and handed it to her. She thanked him, told Gracia that everything was fine, and made her way to HQ.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, Alphonse, another job well done. You should be proud." Roy would be the first to admit that he was being a bit over encouraging with the young man, but he seemed to wear a permanent scowl the last month or so and Roy didn't know why.

"Yeah, thanks, Sir." Sitting in this office was the last place Al wanted to be. That could change if his sister would just let him kick the man's ass. But since she stood her ground he had to take a deep breath and get it over with as soon as he could.

They both looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Roy called, surprised when Ed quietly entered. She never did anything quietly. And since when did she knock?

She looked a bit nervous as she walked in. "Oh, good, Al. Your here too."

She turned her attention to Roy. "Um, I need a week of medical leave, Colonel. And I need Al to come with me."

Roy couldn't help but glare at her. "Right, Fullmetal. Now just what is this about."

Ed handed him the paperwork from the clinic, listing that she needed a week and would require the assistance of her only family. Roy looked it over while the siblings talked

Al looked concerned. "Sister? Is everything alright? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing serious, Al. I just need to take care of something and I need you with me, that's all." She didn't want to mention anything about a baby in front of Roy.

"Fullmetal, there is no reason for the leave on this paperwork."

"I know, Sir. Since it's not a military clinic it didn't need to be."

Roy rubbed his temples in frustration. Something was wrong and since this was a private clinic he couldn't figure out what. If she had just gone to infirmary it would be right there in her file. How to handle this?

"Ed?" Alphonse couldn't keep the concern out of his voice. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Ed looked at Roy and back at her brother, obviously deep in thought.

Al looked with concern at his sister. Waiting for her answer.

"Well, Al. If we don't go take care of this now we'll have to hire someone like Mom soon." She looked hopefully.

Roy could see the gears turning in the heads of both Elrics, obviously he was not going to crack this wall.

.oOo.

Al thought for a brief moment before he realized what she meant. His eyes went large when he realized that she was talking about the work their mother did as a midwife after Father disappeared.

"Sister? Are you sure?"

Ed just nodded. "Positive Al. I told Mrs. Hughes how I've been feeling lately and she made me see her Doctor." She turned back to Roy. "We need to leave tomorrow, Bastard." With that she turned and left the office, leaving a shocked brother and confused commander in her wake.

.oOo.

Roy wasn't sure what had just happened. He heard every word but none of it made sense. Al followed shortly after Ed and Roy picked up the phone.

After a few rings he heard the voice he was waiting for. "Hughes Residence."

"Gracia, hi. It's Roy."

"Oh, hello Roy. I'm sorry but Maes isn't home right now, you can reach him in his office."

"Actually Gracia. I was hoping to talk to you. Ed said you took her to see the Doctor. Do you know what's going on with her?"

"Roy, to be honest I don't know for sure either. I have my suspicions but I'm not going to speak those to anyone but her. She did do something she isn't proud of. I just hope she doesn't rush into a decision to make it worse."

"Thanks Gracia."

"Sure, Roy."

.oOo.

Ed and Al sat in the car they hired to take them to the Green Apple Farms. It was actually just about an hour outside of Central, there was no reason to take the train.

Ed wasn't sure what to expect and Al was also lost in thought. Nothing was really said during the drive. When they got out of the car they were escorted in to a small office.

"Miss Elric, it's nice to meet you. I understand your physician recommended us."

Ed just nodded.

The man continued on. "Well, I'm the headmaster of the school here and would love for you to be comfortable while you make your decision. I understand that it can't be easy. However, we can either terminate the pregnancy soon, or you can stay here until the child is born and we can see to it that he or she is well cared for."

Ed felt like she had been punched in the gut. Terminate? The child? None of the truth really set in till she heard those words together. She wasn't just pregnant. She was carrying a CHILD. Even if how she got that way was a mistake it wasn't this baby's fault. She couldn't do that to an innocent baby. But she could stay and have the baby here and no one would have to know. She couldn't abandon her baby here either. "I...I need to speak to my brother privately."

The headmaster nodded. "I'll be right outside." And with that he stepped out and left the two alone.

"Sister? What are you thinking you want to do?"

"I don't think I can do this, Al. If I let them, let them...See. I can't even say it."

She watched as relief flooded her brother's features. "I"m glad to hear that. I know you better than that."

"But I also don't think that I can abandon it the way Dad did us. I'm sorry, Al." And with that she leaned against him and cried. "I don't know what to do, Al."

Al's voice was soft as he held his sister. "You could be a mom."

Ed looked up at him. "You, you wouldn't be upset with me?"

Al smiled. "I've been thinking, Sister. And I didn't want to say anything because this had to be your decision. But the way I see it, you took care of me so long and carried so much on your shoulders, that maybe it's time I took my share. Let me take care of you for once. If it helps, just think of it as equivalent exchange."

Ed had never loved her brother more than she did right then. "Let's go home, Al."

She would figure out how to deal with the Colonel when the time came.


	5. Chapter 5

Roy was surprised when he walked out of his office to find the Elrics at their desks. "You two are back early. I thought you needed a week?"

Ed answered him without looking up from the book she was flipping through. She had obviously used alchemy on the cover so you couldn't tell what she was reading. "Sorry to disappoint you, Bastard."

"Who said I was disappointed, Fullmetal?" Actually, he was quite happy to see them back so soon. It meant that whatever was wrong with Ed was probably not serious.

Al stood up. "Hey, Sister, do you want something from the mess hall?"

"Sure, Al. But," she flipped a couple pages in her book, "um...no sushi, and only well done meat."

This really surprised Roy. Maybe things were more serious than he thought.

Al just stood up with a grin. "Sure thing!"

Roy had to ask, "Dietary restrictions? Fullmetal, are you sure your okay?"

"I told you Colonel. I'm fine. Cant you just leave well enough alone?"

Roy shook his head and left. He had already told Maes he was on his way anyway.

.oOo.

Maes looked at his friend from across the desk. "So, if I tell you what's going on with Ed, you have to keep it to yourself."

Roy gave the lieutenant a dirty look. "So if its so secret how did you find out?"

"Ed confided in Gracia."

Maes knew Roy had been worried about Ed. He also knew how depressed the man had been since he blew his chances with the young woman the night he was drugged. Maes also knew how protective Roy was of Ed and didn't know how he would take the news.

"Fine, just spit it out Maes."

"She's pregnant."

.oOo.

Roy felt the blood drain from his face. "She's...but...who?"

"That much Gracia didn't know. Some one night stand."

Roy wanted to burn something. Anything. Preferably the asshole responsible.

"Remember, Roy. Not a word. I know she has seen someone about an abortion, but we think she's decided to keep it."

Roy nodded. "Do you think he's military?"

"More than likely."

"Well, that explains some things."

.oOo.

"Miss Elric. Its good to see you again. This must be your brother."

"Yeah, Doc. This is Al. Thanks for pointing out that place but I'm gonna keep the baby."

"Well in that case I'm glad you came to see me right away. Unfortunately your automail makes this a bit of a high risk pregnancy. Your going to need to be off your feet for a while. I know the kinds of work you normally do, you are the Fullmetal Alchemist after all. So I want you at a desk until further notice."

Ed nodded. "Can you still leave the reason off the paperwork?"

"I'm sorry. Now that its officially maternity I can't leave it off anymore."

"Well, I guess I couldn't keep it from him forever."

"The father?"

Ed sighed and looked at Al. "My commanding officer."

.oOo.

Al had wanted to go with her when she turned in the forms, but she insisted on going alone. She took a deep breath and Knocked on his door.

"Come in."

She opened the door and several of his officers were in the office with him. "Um, am I interrupting something?"

"No Fullmetal, not at all. What brings you in this late?" Roy looked for signs of pregnancy but couldn't be sure.

"I just wanted to turn this in." She walked up to the desk and handed him the envelope. "I'm behind a desk for a while. Doctor's orders."

.oOo.

Roy read the forms and rubbed the bridge of his nose. There it was in black and white. Reason for accommodation: pregnancy.

"How long?"

"About two months."

He didn't even look up. Forgetting how many people were actually in the room. "Who?"

When he was met with silence he looked up at her. She was looking down at her hands and fiddling with her gloves. Everyone else looked confused or concerned. Or both.

"I asked who."

She shook her head. "No."

He couldn't believe it. He knew what reputation a woman in Ed's situation can get. But did she really deserve it? "I thought better of you Fullmetal. Have you had so many one night stands that..."

He didn't get any farther because she had used her flesh hand to slap him across the face. The next thing he knew she was leaning forward with her hands on his desk, her face right in his and filled with emotions he couldn't translate.

"I'm not gonna hurt him Hawkeye. You can back off."

It was then that he realized that Hawkeye had her side arm pointed right at Ed. He nodded to his assistant to back off and relaxed as she did.

Ed wasn't paying attention to any of that. She was still staring him down. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears but her voice was pure anger. "Don't you EVER say anything like that to me again. I've had sex once, Asshole! ONCE!"

He was stunned but she wasn't finished. "You wanna know who the father is? I'll tell you. He's an asshole that I thought I loved for a long time. All I was to him was a notch in his Goddamn bedpost. Now that its over he wants to act like it never happened and said I was the biggest mistake of his life. So if he doesn't want to admit being with me I won't force him. So fuck you, Mustang!

Roy looked on in shock as she pushed all the paperwork off his desk and onto the floor before running out of his office in tears.

The silence hung for several very heavy seconds before Havoc broke it with a low whistle.

Hawkeye was the only one in the room who had a clue what he was thinking. He looked at her helplessly. "I screwed that one up didn't I?"

"Royally, Sir."


	6. Chapter 6

He watched and was irritated. Not only was the Fullmetal brat not supposed to remember anything, but he hadn't counted on the automail making it a high risk pregnancy. At least the dog was taking care of herself. There was still hope

.oOo.

Riza looked over at Ed who was eating lunch at her desk and looking at a book of baby names. Roy had been avoiding the young woman as much as possible since the confrontation in his office about two months before. Although, Riza could understand why. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Ed, but he was so hurt himself he didn't care. Riza smiled at the younger woman, she and Al were getting excited about this baby and it was about time they had something to look forward too. It was hard not to laugh when she saw that Ed was absentmindedly rubbing the smallish developing bump.

"Have you picked a name yet, Ed?"

Ed looked up at his friend and smiled. "No, I want to pick a name that not only sounds good but really means something cool too. Like, did you know Edward means 'rich gaurd'?"

Suddenly Ed's eyes went wide and she dropped her book. Riza rushed to her side. "Ed? Are you OK? What happened?"

Ed slowly smied and grabbed Riza's hand, pulling it to the side of her belly and holding it there for a second until the older woman felt what Ed did.

This time Riza felt it too. "Is that the baby?"

Ed just grinned. "Yeah, I've felt him moving before but this is the first time I've really felt a kick."

Al came into the office then and worried when he saw Riza kneeling next to Ed. "Sister? are you alright?"

Ed grinned at Al and waved him over. "She's kicking, Al."

Havoc and Feury had followed behind Al, and soon all three men and Riza were standing around the woman with hands on the bump waiting for another kick. Riza couldn't even make herself get them back to work. She was enjoying it just as much as they were.

.oOo.

Roy had eaten lunch alone, sure he could have eaten in his office, or in the mess with some of his men, but all everyone wanted to seem to talk about was Ed's pregnancy. Especially Al. He was so excited about being an uncle that he couldn't shut up about it. He was getting just as bad as Maes.

Roy opened the door to the outer office that his team shared and stood looking at his team. Ed's shirt was pulled up and his men were gathered around her each with a hand on her belly.

Her eyes caught his and that sad look she seemed to always have in his presence was still there, but it was mixed with something else too. She almost looked hopeful.

"Hey, Colonel. The baby is kicking. Do you want to feel it?"

Roy took a deep breath and tried to hold in his emotions. His response came out short and irritated anyway. "No. And the rest of you have work to do."

He pretended not to see her face and body sink in dissapointment as he left the office and shut the door behind him. He needed a drink.

.oOo.

Ed and Al were painting the extra bedroom they had in thier home for use as a nursery. Well, Al was painting. He wasn't going to let Ed lift a finger.

Ed was folding baby clothes and putting them in the small dresser that Al had brought home. Al grinned. He hadn't seen his sister this happy in a long time. He just wished it had been anybody but that asshole Colonel that had been his nephew's father-or neice's he was be happy either way.

Ed deserved a man who would stand by her. Al pretended he didn't see the dissapointment in his sister's face when Roy was so harsh in the office earlier. He still just wished he could kick the man's ass. But at this point Ed was so much more important.

Riza and Gracia were planning a baby shower for Ed in a few weeks, and Al wanted everything ready in the nursery when that happened. There were places for everything. Al should know. He built the shelves himself. A place for diapers? Check. Baby clothes? Check. Bottles? Check. There was alot of stuff that came with a new baby. And Al couldn't wait. He was going to be an Uncle after all. Not only that, but he was going to have to take on the responsibility of being a Dad too. But Al didn't mind. He was already wrapped around this baby's finger.

.oOo.

(Several Months Later)

Roy groaned when his phone rang and glanced at his clock. Who the FUCK was calling him at 3 A.M.?

"Mustang speaking. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fry you to a crisp." At this hour of the morning, manners be damned.

The voice on the other end of the line was a bit frantic and out of breath. "Sorry, Mustang, I didn't realize it was so..."

Roy heard a groan in the background and his eyes went wide before Al continued.

"Ed's in labor, I'm taking her to the hospital."

At the last of Al's words the phone went dead.

All of a sudden sleep was the last thing on Roy's mind. Ed couldn't be in labor. It was too early. Wasn't it?

He threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and was out the door in a flash. His first stop was the office. He wasn't going to make 3 A.M. phone calls but he had to make sure his team knew.

He opened the door and went straight to Riza's desk. grabbing a pen and her notepad he scribbled a note stating what was going on and that he would be at the hospital.

Leaving it on her desk, he nearly ran to where his military car was parked and drove to the hospital. He didn't care if had screwed everything else up to this point. He was going to be there for this.


	7. Chapter 7

Al looked at Ed as she lay in the hospital bed, lightly dozing. He had been so worried about her and the baby when he woke up to his sister in so much pain. It had passed quickly but not before Al had already called Mustang and was on the way here. He decided that this was going to be a long night and he wanted coffee. He slipped out the door as quietly as he could and headed to the cafeteria.

He stopped in his tracks when he got to the maternity waiting area and saw Roy Mustang sitting there in jeans and a crumpled tshirt. He was slouching forward and staring at the floor with elbows on his knees. It was 5 in the morning. What was he doing here?

"Colonel? How long have you been here?"

Roy looked up at the sound of Al's voice. "I came as soon as you called. How is she?"

"She's resting right now. The first couple contractions hit her really hard."

Roy let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Isn't it too soon? I mean," Roy didnt finish his sentence. He simply gave up and shrugged.

Al sat down and leaned his head back against the wall. "The doc says they may have figured the due date wrong. We won't know until it's all over."

Roy nodded.

The two men just sat quietly for a few minutes before Al stood up. "I was just on my way to get some coffee. I don't want to be gone too long."

Roy nodded. "I understand. I left a note for the others on Riza's desk so I'm sure they'll be here too. So keep us posted okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

.oOo.

The waiting room slowly filled with his team over the course of the morning. Maes and Gracia were there as well. Roy couldn't help but smile. This was Ed's family. Blood had nothing to do with it.

There was still uncertainty about the timing and it hung over the room like a dark cloud. Nobody said much of anything.

Everyone looked up at the sound of the door and Roy saw Al standing there and stood, anxious for news.

He relaxed a bit as Al looked at them all with a wide grin.

"It's a girl."

Everyone began to congratulate the new uncle and Roy had to ask.

"How's Ed?"

She's tired, and she says she's sore. But she's fine too."

Riza was the next to speak up.

"What about the due date, Al? Was she too early?

Al just grinned bigger. "The Doc doesn't think so. She's small but she's perfectly healthy."

Al turned and waved for them all to follow him to Ed's room. Roy was honestly uncomfortable with being here all of a sudden. But he had to see that Ed had come through everything fine with his own eyes.

The group stood behind Al as he peaked into the room. "Hey, Sister. Are you feeling up to visitors?"

Roy didn't hear her reply but was soon being led into the room with the others. His eyes were drawn to the bed in the center. There was Ed, holding a small pink wrapped bundle that she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of.

She gave a tired smile and shifted the bundle in her arms to give them all a better look. The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket and was wearing a small pink hat. "Hey, guys. Meet Alexis."

Roy had never seen anything so beautiful and so heartbreaking all at the same time.

.oOo.

Ed was glad that Al told her about the Colonel being here. It gave her a chance to cover her daughter's jet black hair with the cap that Gracia made before they all came in. She knew ahe couldn't hide it forever, but she also didn't want to risk any questions just yet.

Gracia was the first to come up to the pair with her arms out. "Can I see her, Ed?" Ed smiled with a nod and let her take Alexis over to see the rest of thier friends.

Al sat quietly next to Ed's bed and watched as everyone smiled and made little noises at his brand new niece. Ed noticed with a bit of a broken heart the Roy never really left the doorway. He was just watching her while trying not to make it obvious. It was painfully awkward.

Finally Roy spoke up. "Al, I dont want to see you in the office for a week. And that's an order."

Al looked up at his commanding officer and nodded. "Yes, Sir"

With that Roy turned around and left.

.oOo.

It had been a week since Al had come back to the office, and he was already gone on assignment. Roy hated to take him away from his sister so soon, but the orders came from pretty high up and it couldn't be avoided.

That was why Roy had finished his work a bit early and was standing at the Elric's front door. He had promised Al that they would look after Ed and Alexis while he was gone. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A very tired Ed opened the door and looked at Roy with a bit of surpise. "Hello, Colonel. Come in. Would you like some coffee?"

"Coffee? Isn't it a bit late for that?" Roy asked as he walked in.

"Oh, I always have coffee ready now. Alex has been having some tummy troubles. The Doctor says it's common and nothing to worry about but it's hell on her sleep. When she can't sleep neither can I."

As if on cue, a loud wailing was heard from upstairs. Ed looked at Roy and seemed a bit embarrassed. "Hey, um, help yourself to something to drink and make yourself at home. I'll be back soon."

And with that Ed disappeared up the steps.

Roy sat down on the couch and waited. After about ten minutes she came back down. The baby didn't seem much bigger than she had in the hospital. But what did Roy know?

"Um, Colonel? I hate to ask but would you mind holding her while I get her bottle ready?"

Roy was nervous. He had never held a baby so small. Even Elisia was bigger than this before he got the nerve. And this was why he was here. To help Ed.

"Of course. If you don't mind someone so inexperienced looking after her."

Ed was gently passing the baby to him. "Just make sure you support her head. Her neck isn't strong enough yet. Thanks Colonel. "

Roy looked at the tiny baby in his arms for really the first time. She had a tiny little nose and dark blue eyes. That surprised him since Ed's eyes were such a distinctive gold color and Al's were a light brown. But then again he had heard that most babies are born with blue eyes that change later.

He took off the little knit cap and was surprised again to see a head full of black hair. That was definitely not from her mother's side. He had to admit he was fascinated by her.

When Ed came back in with the bottle, he reached his hand out to take it instead of moving to give the baby back. After a few ounces she started to fuss.

"She needs to be burped."

Roy just looked at Ed confused. Ed helped him burp Alex and sat back down.

Roy was fascinated by all this. How helpless could one person possibly be?

He thought Ed was keeping a watchful eye on him, bit when he looked up to ask her a question she was fast asleep. He put the baby in a nearby swing and turned the crank. She seemed happy and relaxed so he grabbed a blanket from the back of the loveseat and covered Ed with it. She looked exhausted.

.oOo.

Ed woke up and took a minute to realize where she was. When she sat up she saw Roy with his back to her and holding Alexis. He was gently swaying and rocking the baby.

"Now you have to remember to be nice for your mom, ok kid? She's something special. She'll give up everything for you. I can see it every time she looks at you."

Ed just sat back and listened.

"If you're anything like your mom your gonna be a handful. You know that? When I first met her, most people would have given up on her. When I came back to central I was told I would probably never hear from her again. They didn't think she had it in her. But she proved everyone wrong. She's good at that."

Roy turned around and noticed Ed was awake. "Oh, Ed. I hope you don't mind that I'm still here. You looked like you needed the rest."

"I don't mind. Thank you, Colonel."

.oOo.

He wanted to ask again who the baby's father was. But he remembered how that ended last time and changed his mind. Instead he handed the little bundle back to Ed and made his way to the door.

"Call if you need anything."

He didnt wait for her answer before he was out the door and heading home


	8. Chapter 8

Damnit! Why did that flame asshole have to show up when he did and ruin everything! That's alright. There will be another chance soon. I've got nothing but time.

.oOo.

Roy was trying to get his work to a point where he could stop for lunch when his phone rang.

"Mustang."

The voice on the other end was distraught and near hyperventilating. "Mustang. You said...call...and I...and she..."

Roy was confused. It sounded like Ed but what could have her so upset?

"Ed? What's wrong. Calm down and breath."

He heard her taking a few deep breaths before he finally heard her speak again. "She's gone, Roy. Alex is gone."

Roy? Since when did she call him Roy. Then what she said truly began to register. "Gone? What do you mean she's gone?"

"I put her down for a nap and went to sleep myself. When I woke up the door was open and she was gone."

The fear in her voice broke his heart. And what if someone was still in the house? "Ed. Get out of the house. Go to Gracia's. I'm calling Hughes. Don't touch anything."

"O..okay. Please find her."

"We will. I promise."

.oOo.

Ed sat at Gracia's while the older woman wrapped her arms around her. She wasn't crying anymore but she had worn herself out sobbing.

It seemed like an eternity before the door opened and let in Roy and Maes. She couldn't help but hope they had found her.

"Where is she? Is she ok? She has to be hungry by now."

The two men looked at each other and her heart sank back into her stomach. "You didn't find her did you?"

Hughes spoke up first. "No, Ed. I'm sorry. All we have been able to figure out is that the door was unlocked using alchemy. And the circle was crudely drawn so it was obviously done by someone who was fairly unskilled."

Ed sank into the couch, feeling defeated. "So, she's gone? That's it. She's really gone." Ed had honestly believed she couldn't cry anymore. But she felt the tears on her cheeks.

The next thing she knew, Roy was on one knee in front of her and looking her in the eye. "We're going to find her, Ed. If it kills me. I promise."

.oOo.

Al was worried about Ed. Hell at this point everyone was worried about Ed. For two weeks now she had walked with him to headquarters everyday and sat outside in the courtyard outside of Hughes' office waiting for word on Alex.

He also heard her crying herself to sleep. His sister was always so strong. Seeing her like this was slowly killing him.

.oOo.

Ed was sitting outside of headquarters. She spent every day here. She couldn't stand to stay home. At least here she felt like she was doing something productive.

She looked up as an older woman sat next to her. "Hello sweetie. I hope you don't mind but I've been seeing you out here and thought you might like something sweet."

Ed took the bag and looked inside. There was a pastry from a bakery down the street.

"Thank you."

"My name is Carol. If you don't mind my asking why are you sitting out here everyday? It's starting to get cold."

Ed took a deep breath. "My name is Ed, and right now I would rather be here waiting than anything else. At least here I'm close to things that are going on than sitting at home doing nothing."

Carol smiled. "In love with a military man, huh?"

Ed let a small laugh escape. "Actually no. I'm IN the military. A state alchemist. The truth is my daughter was taken. Hughes is the head of intelligence and it's his unit that's investigating and trying to find her. I just feel better waiting for word here than I do at home." Ed pulled a picture out of her wallet and handed it to the woman. "This is her. Her name is Alexis."

Carol took the picture and looked at it long and hard. After a few minutes she handed it back to Ed. "She's a beautiful little girl. I hope she's found soon."

Ed smiled at her. "Thanks."

Carol just nodded and stood to leave.

.oOo.

Hughes was hanging up the phone when there came a knock on his door.

"Come in."

A woman that he had never met before was led in by his assistant. "I know your busy, but she insisted on speaking to you personally."

Hughes looked at her critically and nodded. "Alright, thank you. You can leave us." Once his assistant had left he waved to the chair in front of his desk. "Please, sit down and tell me what I can do for you."

She sat and looked at him a moment before speaking. "Are you the one that's looking for that young woman's daughter?"

Maes nodded. "Yes, I am. May I ask why?" He was reading her body language and she seemed nervous and unsure of herself. What did she have to do with Ed?

"Well, she showed me a picture of the baby a few minutes ago, and, well," She paused and seemed to consider her next words carefully. "You can't tell him who told you but I think I know where she is."

All of a sudden Maes was all ears. "You have my promise. No one but you and I will know we talked."

"Well, one of my neighbors, he has the apartment above mine. He's not quite mentally stable and to be honest I'm afraid of him. But a couple of weeks ago he brought home this baby. He said it was his sister's child. But he never spoke of any family before. He was getting ready to go to East City. I don't know if he has actually left yet."

Maes was so excited he could have kissed the woman, but he held himself back. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to so many of us."

As soon as he got the address from the woman he was on the phone. "Right, upstairs apartment. Be discreet, we don't want him to know we're closing in. There are no acceptable casualties. There's an infant involved. And don't say a word to Ed until we know something for sure."

He offered the woman payment for the information but she declined and quietly left.


	9. Chapter 9

Hughes jumped at the phone when it began to ring. "This is Hughes."

"Lieutenant, we must have just missed the suspect. He's gone. He obviously left in a hurry and left behind quite a bit."

"Damnit! We were so close! At least we know where he's headed. What did you find?"

"Serveral envelopes full of powders, dirty diapers, and some journals and calenders I think you should see."

Maes was a bit confused, this was one of his top men. Why would he be looking at calendars? "Why are you wasting your time on powders and calenders?"

"Sir, they are not a waste of time. Believe me. YOU need to see them."

"Alright. Bring them straight to me now."

He didn't wait for a response before hanging up the phone and calling East City.

.oOo.

The powders had been sent to the labs to be analyzed. He first started looking at the calender. At first he thought it looked a lot like the one his wife kept hidden away in her drawer. It was marked the same way.

It took him a moment to realize that this was a calender that a woman had been using to keep track of her cycle. But as he flipped through it the handwriting changed. And not only were the periods themselves marked, but also when said woman would have been fertile. After several months of that the markings stopped.

So he moved on to the journal. He couldn't believe what he was reading. How could anyone think this way? How messed up and obsessed do you have to be?

He had just finished reading when the phone rang again. "Lieutenant Hughes, good news, Sir. We captured the suspect as he came off the train. We have the infant. She has been checked at the local hospital and is unharmed. She is with my most trusted soldiers now in a military vehicle on her way home. Expect to see her in two hours."

Hughes breathed in a sigh of relief. "Thank you. That's the best thing I've heard in weeks."

"You're welcome, give our regards to Fullmetal."

"Of course."

With that he hung up the phone and went to find Ed.

.oOo.

Ed was sitting where she always did when she heard someone coming towards her.

Hughes looked red and out of breath. "Ed. We need to talk."

Ed was fearing the worst and simply nodded.

"Alex's father? It's Roy, isn't it?"

Ed hung her head and couldn't look him in the eye. It made sense that he knew. She had heard Roy talking to him about it on the roof that day. Ed simply nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"He didn't want anything to do with me after that. I heard him tell you on the roof that it was the biggest mistake of his life."

Maes finally had a large understanding of what had happened. "You misunderstood. Why were you wearing lipstick that night?"

"Winry had taken me to get a makeover. How did you know about that?"

Maes took a deep breath. "We know who took Alex. He's in custody in East City. Alex is fine and will be here in a couple hours."

He had barely finished his sentence when he was being tackled with a hug.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you! How...?"

"I'm not done. The man who took her planned the entire thing. He was a shitty alchemist who got mad when he failed the exam. He got a job as a janitor instead. He stole your calender, and was able to predict when you would most likely get pregnant."

Ed was confused. "But, what does that have to do with Mustang?"

"He decided he would get even by creating the perfect alchemist. He figured the child of the two greatest alchemists the country had ever seen would be just what he wanted. His plan was to raise Alex to be the perfect weapon against the military."

"So he drugged both you and Roy that night. Although something apparently went wrong with your dose because you weren't supposed to remember anything either."

Ed was confused. "He doesn't remember? But that doesn't make sense."

Maes couldn't help but smile at her. "I suggest you get his side of the story from him. I'll talk to him soon. In the meantime go get Al and make sure you have everything ready for your daughter's homecoming."

.oOo.

Roy went to his best friend's office as soon as he got the call.

"What's up?"

"I've had a good day Roy. Learned quite a bit."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Like what?"

"Well, I know who drugged you. And before you ask it was your janitor."

"He gave me something to make me horny? Ok. That's creepy."

"I also know who Alex's father is."

Roy just stared at his friend. Finaly he spoke up. "Good. Tell me who so I can fry him to a crisp."

"Don't be so hasty, Roy. That would be suicide and we already burned that bridge after Ishbal."

Roy felt his rage die and thought his heart was about to stop. "What are you talking about Maes?"

Maes just smiled. "The night you were drugged, Ed didn't walk in on you. She was with you."

All of a sudden Roy felt dizzy and sat down hard. He looked up after a moment and Maes was handing him a beat up journal.

"I marked the entries you want to make sure to read. And by the way by the time your done with that your daughter should be home.

Roy felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him.


	10. Chapter 10

Al opened the door when Roy knocked. Roy fought to keep his composure.

"Hello, Colonel. I guess you talked to Hughes, huh?"

Roy nodded. "I did. I can't begin to tell you and Ed how sorry I am."

Al moved aside and let him in. "I have to be honest. The only reason I didn't beat you to a bloody pulp was that Ed wouldn't let me."

Roy didn't doubt it for a minute. "In that case I'm glad she didn't."

Al nodded towards the stairs. "Ed's up in the nursery with Alex."

"Thank you, Al." As Roy slowly walked up the stairs his nerves began getting the better of him. He reached the top and took a deep breath. When he looked into the nursery he almost lost his nerve all over again.

Ed was sitting in a rocking chair holding little Alex. By the look on the mother's face the baby was the only thing in the world.

"Ed?"

Ed looked up with a bit of surprise. "Oh, hi Colonel."

Roy gulped. "Is-is she really...I mean is Alex my...?

Ed took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah, but you need to know that as far as I'm concerned it doesn't change anything."

Roy was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Ed wouldn't look up as she answered. "I said in the beginning that I wasn't going to make you admit to anything or accept any responsibility you didn't want to."

Roy was silent until he heard her sniffle and saw her wipe at her eye. He walked forward and knelt in front of her.

"Ed, please look at me."

He waited for Ed to meet his eyes with hers. "I will never deny you or our daughter. And that's a promise."

He smiled as he took Alex from Ed's arms. "Hey there little one. I'm your daddy. It's going to be my job to make sure that you and Mommy have eveything you need."

.oOo.

Ed watched as Roy sat on the floor with Alex. She wasn't really sure what to make of what He was doing and saying. "But, Colonel, you have goals, and plans. I'm sure that fathering your underage subordinate's bastard daughter doesn't really fit into that."

Roy looked up at her and she couldn't read the look on his face.

So she took a deep breath and looked down at her lap as she continued. "I mean, I know I was still just a one night stand that it didn't mean anything. You were drugged. You never would have said or done anything like that otherwise. I just can't hold it against you and hate you for it anymore."

.oOo.

Roy was heartbroken when she finished her little speech. "Ed? Is that really what you think?"

Ed simply nodded. She still wouldn't look at him.

Roy scooted closer to her. "What if I told you that the drugs only made me tell you what I've been feeling for years?"

Ed finally looked up at him. "I heard you on the roof with Hughes. Asking why it had to be me in your office that night..."

Ed's voice trailed off and she was obviously thinking something through. Roy didnt want to interrupt her.

After a few minutes she spoke again, "you really don't remember what happened?"

Roy adjusted how he was holding Alex so he could reach up and hold her hand. "No, as much as I wish I did, I don't."

"Then, why were you talking about my being in your office?" Ed was cofused and it showed on her face.

Roy smiled at her softly. "Ed, not many know this, but I gave up dating for you. No one else interested me anymore. For almost three years I was hoping I would be able to convince you I was worth a date or two when you were old enough. When you said you had stopped by to hand in your report, I thought you had walked in on me with someone else and I had blown my chances. We never considered that it might have been you because there was lipstick on my shirt."

Ed was silent for a moment, when she finally spoke her words sounded scared and small. "So, when you said that I was beautiful and you had loved me for years...that was all true?"

Roy nodded and smiled, "if thats what I told you, I meant every word."

Ed squeezed his hand. "So, what now?"

Roy squeezed back. "I guess we have to figure that part out."

.oOo.

Roy walked through the door and was increasingly nervous. True, Fuhrer Gruman was an old comrade, but to be CALLED to the man's office in an official capacity was nerve racking. He nodded to the man's Secretary. "Hello, Fuhrer Gruman wanted to speak with me?"

The slim brunette nodded. "Yes, Colonel, he's waiting for you. Go right in."

Roy nodded. "Thank you."

He poked his head into the door. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Gruman nodded and motioned to a chair. "Yes, Mustang. Please have a seat."

Fuhrer Gruman continued as Roy sat. "I've been hearing some very concerning rumors, Mustang."

Roy had a feeling he knew what was coming. "What rumors would those be, Sir?"

The Fuhrer leaned forward in his chair. "Well, that you are the father of Edward Elric's daughter. I hope these rumors are untrue, as that would not only imply fraternizing with a subordinate, but also one who was underage at the time."

Roy nervously scratched his neck. "Well, Sir. I am the proud father of a beautiful little girl named Alexis Elric. But there is more to the story. You see, Ed and I were both drugged. Lieutenant Maes Hughes has the one responsible in custody awaiting trial. I will not punish my infant daughter for her existance by denying her a father."

Gruman leaned back in his chair. "Yes, I had heard about that as well. I didn't know there was a connection. So what do you plan to do?"

"Well, Sir, I plan to be the best father I can be to Alex."

Gruman nodded. "And Fullmetal?"

"Permission to speak as a friend, Sir?

Gruman nodded with a small smile. "Granted."

Roy visibly relaxed and started to smile. "Well, we have decided to pursue a relationship. The forms have been turned in that would allow her to transfer to intelligence an work under Hughes when she comes back to work."

Gruman nodded. "And for the future?"

Roy just smiled.

"I'm hoping she'll marry me."


	11. Chapter 11

Gruman was happy to hear of the circumstances concerning the birth of Alexis Elric, but was still concerned. "Roy, you and I have been friends for a long time right?"

Roy nodded. "Of course. You've taught me a lot."

"May I ask you a question? As a friend?"

Roy simply nodded and waited for Gruman to continue.

Gruman took a deep breath. He was glad to know that Mustang was taking responsibility for his daughter, but could see how maybe the young man was hoping for too much. "If it weren't for the baby, would you still want to be with Edward?"

Roy sighed with a soft smile. "You have no idea how much, Sir."

Gruman smiled and leaned back in his chair. "In that case I wish both of you the best of luck. Now that the unpleasant business is settled, I have something else to discuss with you."

.oOo.

Roy was relieved when the Fuhrer had taken things concerning he and Ed so well. But what other business could there be to discuss? "Sir?"

Gruman gave Roy the closest thing he had to a shit-eating grin. "Well, as you know the team that climbed up the ranks with me are no spring chickens."

Roy was still confused. "Well, I wouldn't go that far, Sir"

Gruman, however, cut him off with a chuckle. "Be honest, we're old."

Roy didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything.

Gruman let out a small laugh and continued. "Roy, I know what your goals are. And I know that your team supports you. Here's the deal. More than half of those immediately under me are all set to retire nearly at once. Do you think your subordinates could bring new life into this old office if there was some reassigning done?"

Roy felt like he had been punched in the gut. Reassign his team? To be under the Fuhrer? As amazing as it would be for them it was devastating to him.

But at the same time he couldn't deny them this either. "As much as I would miss them, I'm certain they would serve well for you."

Of course Roy knew there would have to be promotions given first. There was protocol for this type of thing. Hawkeye surely was first on the list, but then again as Gruman's granddaughter that may be complicated...

Gruman's laughter interrupted his thoughts. "General, you misunderstand me."

Roy looked at the man, wondering if the Fuhrer had finally cracked under the pressure of the office. "Sir, with all due respect, you've mistaken my rank."

Gruman just laughed again. "No, Roy. I haven't. I need a new second in command. I have thought very hard on this because with the way the counsel has written the new constitution not many realize that when my time is done, my second takes the throne. Of course if you were to take the position, and bring your team with you, there would be promotions in order." Gruman paused and smiled. "General Mustang. "

.oOo.

Roy panted for breath as he pounded on the Elric's door. Ed opened the door and concern hit her face when she saw him. He supposed he probably did look out of sorts. He hadn't ran THAT fast in years.

Ed quickly pulled him in. "Roy? What happened? What did the Fuhrer say? Is everything alright?"

Roy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "Better than alright. Not only did he give us give us his blessing, but I'm being promoted. He wants me as his second in command."

Ed squealed with excitement as she threw her arms around him. "Roy, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!"

Roy whispered in her ear with a smile. "There's more."

Ed pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes. "More? How could there possibly be more?"

Roy grinned. "Your brother and the rest of the team are all coming with me."

"Have you told them yet?"

Roy shook his head. "I've ordered them all to a meeting in another hour. I was going to pick up my new brass on the way. (1) I was hoping you and Alex could come with me."

.oOo.

Ed and Roy stood in front of his desk while she pinned the freshly polished brass stars to the shoulders of his dress jacket. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She wondered how many of the man's team would notice the change in rank.

"It looks good on you General."

Roy smiled. "Yeah, but you're biased."

Ed stole a quick kiss from him. "So what if I am?"

Roy kissed her on the forehead. "Why don't you take Alex and I'll be out in a minute?"

Ed gathered Alex out of her stroller and took her into the outet office. She made small talk with the others and made her way quietly to the back of the room when Roy came out.

Hawkeye stood up and saluted him. "Sir, all are present and accounted for, Colonel." Hawkeye stumbled on her words a moment. "Please forgive the mistake, General Mustang, Sir."

Roy found Ed behind the crowd and winked at her before turning to Riza. "Forgiven Hawkeye. At ease."

Hawkeye nodded and returned to her seat.

Ed tried hard to keep a straight face while Roy continued. "I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that Fuhrer Gruman heard about my fatherhood and did not approve of the fact that Edward was my subordinate and underage at the time. With the exception of Ed, who has technically already transferred to Hughes, you will all be reassigned under General Dean, Gruman's second in command, and it will mean promotions for all of you."

There was a small bit of chaos as everyone took in the news. Roy held up his hand and waited until everyone was quiet.

"I want to congratulate all of you in advance for your new ranks. And I did say there was good news as well. While Gruman did NOT like that I am Alex's father, he was happy to hear the rest of the story, and how we have decided to go forward."

Roy paused and took a breath. "General Dean and most of his staff are retiring in less than two months. I have been promoted to General in preparation to take his position as the Fuhrer's second and your commanding officer."

Roy smiled at Ed and then the rest of his team while it sunk in. "I couldn't have done this without all of you. Thank you."

Ed grinned at him, walked over. And handed him his daughter. "She's very poud of her Daddy."

.oOo. .oOo.

(1) I have read more than one fanfic where a new rank meant an entirely new uniform so I figured I would explain. (In the US at least) Rank on dress uniforms is signified by brass tie tack style pins that are easily taken off, polished and replaced.

AN:

Ok...this is pretty much it. I do have an epilogue planned, and possibly a sequel. However, I typed all this up on my phone which was a pain. So a sequel will have to wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

Roy whistled as he walked up to his door. He couldn't wait to give Ed his good news. Who would have ever thought that Central's famous womanizer would one day come home to a wife and family. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

Alex had been a year old when Roy convinced Ed to say yes, and while they stayed abstinent before the wedding it didn't take long for thier little family to grow. In fact, Avery was a honeymoon baby. It was hard to believe that Alex was now five and Avery was three. Where had the time gone?

He smiled at the thought of his girls. Alex was definitely all Mustang in looks and all Elric in personality. She was the first to jump into new things and usually had to be reminded about her 'inside voice' when she got excited. Avery on the other hand was her mother's mirror image and painfully shy. Sure she would talk to her family but around anyone else she would completely clam up. But she sure was a cuddlebug when she was sleepy.

Roy heard footsteps running down stairs as he opened the door.

"Daddy!" The little black haired blur yelled as she jumped into Roy's arms.

Roy smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Hey, Alex. How are you today?"

"I got in trouble for getting in a fight with some boys, Daddy."

Roy sighed, "we've talked about this, babygirl. You can't just go picking fights."

Alex pouted. "But they were being mean to Avery."

Roy couldn't help but chuckle. Yup, she was definitely an Elric. "Did you give them a few bruises?"

Alex smiled and nodded. Roy smiled and hugged her close before putting her back down. "Go on and get ready for dinner."

"Okay, Daddy." And with that she ran up to her bedroom.

.oOo.

Ed was stirring the spaghetti sauce on the stove when she heard Roy walk in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It smells delicious." He kissed her where her neck meets her shoulder and lowered his voice. "What's for desert?"

Ed glanced at Avery who was sitting on the counter 'helping' to make dinner and turned bright red. "Roy, the girls..."

He quickly cut her off with a small kiss. "They'll know I can still make thier mother blush."

She pushed him away playfully but he kept his arms around her. "Are Al and Mei still coming over after dinner?"

She laughed. "If he actually works up the nerve to ask her tonight." She loved Al, but Mei managed to turn him into a bumbling idiot at times. She was so excited that he found someone to make him so happy.

Roy smiled. "You seem pretty confident that it's a done deal."

Ed just shook her head. "Well, he's had that ring for months, and she's been hinting longer than he's had the ring."

Roy nodded. "Well good. I have my own news to share and I want my family to know first."

Ed watched him as he plucked his younger daughter from her seat on the counter and kissed her cheek while he held her close. "Is it good news?"

Roy just grinned. "It's better than good. Gruman has decided it's time to retire. My coronation is in two months."

Ed's jaw dropped for a moment as sge took it in. Once she realized what he had said she squealed like a little girl.

"You did it! You really did it!" She grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. "I'm so proud of you!"

.oOo.

Roy was happily surprised when Ed kissed him. "I know just how I want to celebrate." He gave her an evil grin and leaned down to her ear so that Avery couldn't hear. "Balls deep in my favorite little alchemist as she moans my name."

Ed blushed furiously and nodded. Roy just smiled and kissed her cheek and took Avery upstairs to clean up for dinner.

He had never believed in fairytale endings but now he had his own.

.oOo.

Ed watched him go and went back to finishing dinner before it burned, a wide grin plastered across her face. She really was proud of him. It was everything he had wanted.

And as for what she wanted? Well, she had everything she hadn't even known she wanted. She had her knight in shining armor that made a point of taking care of her. And she had two beautiful daughters that she couldn't imagine life without.

She was definitely living her happily ever after.

.oOo.

IT'S OVER!

Like I said before, have a sequal idea in my head. But I wanna figure out how to end it before I start writing it. Let me know what you think. Should it be a happy or tragic ending?


End file.
